Jewelpets Racing
Jewelpets Racing is a 2013 Racing game made by Sanrio and Nintendo for the Wii U. Playable Characters with English Dub voices (exclusive to Canada) *Ruby: Ruby Kart (When picked, She says: Ready to Go?) - Marieve Herington *Garnet: Garnet Kart (When picked, She says: Get Ready!) - Linda Kash *Sapphire: Sapphire Kart (When picked, She says: I'm Always Ready) - Emille-Clarie Barlow *Diana: Diamond Kart (When picked, She says: Show Me What You Can You Do)- Alyson Court *Rin: Citrine Kart (When picked, She says: To The Sky!)- Julie Lemieux *Chite: Malachite Kart (When picked, He says: Gotta go fast on my Kart)- Rob Tinkler *Prase: Chrysoprase Kart (When picked, She says: Fresh as a baby's blankie)- Kathleen Barr *King: Onyx Kart (When picked, He says: I'm great at racing!)- Erin Mathews *Rald: Emerald Kart (When picked, He says: Nice to meet you)- Trevor Devall *Ryl: Red Beryl Kart (When picked, She says: I might be nervous, But i'm ready!)- Cathy Weseluck *Tour: Tourmaline Kart (When picked, He says: Time for Adventure)- Tabitha St. Germain *Flora: Fluorite Kart (When picked, She says: Need a hand?)- Bryn McAuley *Peridot: Peridot Kart (When picked, She says: Smart enough to against me?)- Stacey DePass *Milky: Milky Quartz Kart (When picked, She says: Double Dare!)- Stephanie Beard *Kohaku: Amber Kart (When picked, He says: Want to know anything, My friend?)- Andrew Jackson *Luna: Moonstone Kart (When picked, She says: Gaze at the stars)- Andrea Libman *Nephrite: Nephrite Kart (When picked, He says: Let's go)- Joris Jarsky *Yuku: Euclase Kart (When picked, He says: Can you help?)- Terry McGurrin *Aqua: Aquamarine Kart (When picked, He says: I'll drive while i'm out of the water) - Vincent Tong *Kaiya: Kyanite Kart (When picked, She says: Prepare for a race) - Anna Cummer *Opal: Opal Kart (When picked, She says: Let the glitters start!) - Sonja Ball *Titana: Titanite Kart (When picked, He says: I'll pack my nuts for this one) - Rick Jones *Sango: Coral Kart (When picked, She says: Have no fear, Sango is here!) - Katie Crown *Tata: Turquoise Kart (When picked, He says: This will be easy) - Patrick McKenna *Dian: Obsidian Kart (When picked, He says: Feel the power of teamwork) - Joe Pingue *Nix: Sardonyx Kart (When picked, He says: Yes I can!) - Christian Potenza *Amelie: Amethyst Kart (When picked, She says: Hamster Power, GO!) - Stephanie Anne Mills *Lapis: Lapis Iazuli Kart (When picked, She says: I better start right away) - Jayne Eastwood *Kris: Chrysocolla Kart (When picked, He says: A Jewelpet's day is never done!) - Dwayne Hill *Io: Iolite Kart (When picked, He says: My ears are 100% clean) - David Berni *Labra: Labradorite Kart (When picked, She says: Here We Go!) - Laurie Elliot *Topaz: Topaz Kart (When picked, She says: We are set) - Pamela Anderson *Alex: Alexandrite Kart (When picked, He says: My glasses is water proof) - Ryan Cooley *Brownie: Brown Quartz Kart (When picked, He says: I'll cover myself just in case of an emegency) - Al Mukadam *Angela: Anhydrite Kart (When picked, She says: Do you notice about a my kart?) - Densie Oliver *Charotte: Charoite Kart (When picked, She says: Let's get this baby on the road) - Lisa Ng *Jaspar: Jaspar Kart (When picked, He says: My kart is faster than everybody's karts) - Micheal Cera *Coal: Coal Kart (When picked, He says: Get myself comfortable for this ride) - Miklos Perlus *Granite: Granite Kart (When picked, He says: My mane is ready) - Tony Daniels *Rossa: Inca Rose Kart (When picked, She says: My name is Rossa, What's yours) - Melinda Shankar *Lollip: Jewel Car (When picked, She says: I'm scared) - Torri Webster *Luea: Blue Apatite Kart (When picked, She says: I'll do everything for you, Lillian!) - Catherine Disher Unlockable Characters (After taking 1st Place in Sweetsland) *Sakuran: Sakuramochi Kart (When picked, She says: It's tasty) - Krystal Meadows *Melorina: Melonpan Kart (When picked, She says: Want some melons?) - Ellie Harvie *Eclan: Elair Kart (When picked, She says: It needs lots of work, darlin') - Sydney Scotia *Macaronia: Macaron Kart (When picked, She says: Macaron Surprise) - Charlie Storwick *DonaDona: Donut Kart (When picked, He says: Do you like donuts?) - Scott McCord *Honey: Waffle Kart (When picked, She says: Zip on Through!) - Matreya Fedor *Purinki: Creme Caramel Kart (When picked, She says: It's going to be sticky!) - Emily Tennant *Chocolat: Ice Cream Kart (When picked, She says: Wanna take a lick?) - Anna Galvin *Maco: Macaron Car (When picked, She says: I'm Maco, What's yours?) - Melinda Shankar *Kaco: Macaron Jeep (When picked, He says: My name is Kaco, Now it is time for a race) - Ron Pardo *Roco: Macaron Wagon (When picked, She says: Roco here, It's time for a drive) - Marline Yan *Coron: Macaron Bike (When picked, He says: It's me, Coron!) - Rob Stefaniuk *Gumimin: Gummy Kart (When picked, He says: Racing is so much fun.) - Ron Rubin Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Jewelpet Category:Racing video games